


Vaingloria

by Milfomancer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Humiliating your rival because theyre a stubborn jackass is one of life's greatest pleasures, Humiliation, Sextortion, Spanking, dubcon, facesitting, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfomancer/pseuds/Milfomancer
Summary: Gloria is fed up with Bede annoying her for battles with his pathetic team, and so she gives him a choice: Submit and drop his haughty pride, or lose his position as a Galor Gym Leader.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Yuuri | Gloria, Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Vaingloria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRecorder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRecorder/gifts).



“Why do you insist on challenging me when you and I both know you’re just going to lose again?” Gloria asked, exasperated that her lunch date with Marnie had been interrupted, and by _Bede_ of all people. As fun as it was to thrash the platinum blond, she didn’t appreciate being bothered like this.

“Oh, scared? What a shame to see the Champion so hesitant to fi-” Bede stopped, as Gloria’s giggled. The girl next to her had whispered something in her ear.

“Yeah, that’s him,” Gloria said, still smiling. Bede frowned, trying to figure out why she looked so familiar.

“Oh, you must be that Dark Gym leader, Mary?”

Marnie’s smile fell. “It’s Marnie. I may not have recognized you by sight, but I still know you’re the Fairy Gym leader. Please stop this, you’re an embarrassment to the rest of us Gym Leaders.”

Bede’s face flushed, and he stamped his foot, “Now listen here, as the Champion’s rival, I -”

He was interrupted once again as a waiter brought Gloria and Marnie their lunches. He read their orders and turned to Bede, saying, “Ah, will this young gentleman be joining you ladies? Should I pull up another chair?”

Gloria smiled sadistically, “Oh no, just another fan demanding an autograph.”

The waiter turned to Bede with a stern expression, “Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave our guests alone, If you wish to eat here, I can seat you elsewhere. Otherwise…”

Bede was so flustered, he could do nothing but open and close his mouth a few times, before blushing and walking to the front to get a seat. This place was expensive, but he was too proud to just walk out at this point.

Marnie nibbled at her parfait, kicking her legs under the table. Gloria watched Bede storm off, letting out a breath once he had been seated elsewhere. She turned to look at her enormous salad.

“Lord, he is persistent.”

Marnie again giggled, “What’s his issue?”

“He’s mad he’s bad at being a Pokemon trainer and decided to take it out on me, I suppose.”

  
  


After Gloria paid the bill and gave Marnie a goodbye peck on the cheek, she started back towards the hotel she was staying at. It was only a half-hour through the woods on foot, and it was a beautiful day out. She had just started to really enjoy her walk when she saw a figure down the path.

“Ah, attempting to run away, are we?”

“Oh my god, Bede, what is your malfunction? First you interrupt my date with Marnie, now you interrupt my walk?”

“I’m here to chall-”

“Yeah yeah, I get it. You know, most people have to actually like, win at the finals to get a chance to fight the Champion. “

“Are you afraid I’ll spank you this time with my new team?”

  
  


Not even fifteen minutes later, Bede pursed his lips as he returned his final downed Pokemon to his belt. Gloria walked up to him in a huff, her Corviknight preening itself.

“There, surprise surprise. I won again. Now, can you give it a rest, Bede?”

“Don’t speak down to me! This doesn’t m-”

Gloria took another step forward, saying, “Bede, shut up.”

“No, I want a rematch where I -” he started, but Gloria interjected before he could finish his sentence.

“No. I’m done, Bede. Just give me my payout and I’m going back to my hotel.”

Bede sneered, but shoved his hand into his pocket, pulling out a couple of Pokedollars.

“...That’s it? 260 Pokedollars?”

“...26 _3_ Pokedollars,” he emphasized, mumbling about the expense of the restaurant. Gloria’s brow furrowed, and she threw the paltry sum on that ground at his feet. She had no actual need for Bede’s money – This was a matter of pride.

“Fine. You can pay me my due some other way.” Bede’s hands flew to his Pokeballs, but Gloria just laughed. “What in the world makes you think I would want one of your weak little fairy Pokemon? No, if you’re going to go around embarrassing the entire circuit with your behavior…” That sadistic grin returned to her face, “Then maybe I have a way to teach you your place. She took another step towards Bede. “Now, what were you saying about a spanking?”

Bede turned his head to the side, biting his thumb. “Tch, whatever.”

“Get down on all fours, Bede. I’ll let this slide if you can handle just five spanks.”

Scarlet erupted across the boy’s pale face. “I beg your pardon?”

“You and I both know I could have your gym leader license revoked if I so wanted.”

Bede’s lips curled into a snarl, “...You wouldn’t.”

“Well, I won’t have to, if you do as you’re told and get on all fours.”

Bede’s fists curled in indignation. His face was slowly growing redder and redder, his lips pursed somewhere between a sneer and crying. Gloria’s Corviknight clicked her beak and ruffled her feathers.

“I suppose I don’t have a choice, then,” he said, slowly getting on his hands and knees.

“Oh, don’t act like this is some mighty act of defiance. You _do_ have a choice. It’s between having your gym leadership revoked and submitting to me. Personally, I’m not sure why they ever let you become a leader.” Gloria plopped herself onto Bede’s back, sitting down a little faster than she really needed to. She gave Bede’s butt a couple of pats and rubs. “You only have one redeeming quality, and it certainly isn’t your battling skills.” She gave him a whack across his backside, evoking a yelp from the boy.

Gloria sighed, “Your arms are already shaking. I’m not even that heavy, and I barely even hit you. It was over your clothes too!” As she stood up, Bede breathed in relief, his head still hanging down. His eyes shot open and his head whipped up as he felt the warm summer air on his bare ass. Gloria had pulled his pants and underwear down in one quick movement.

“Now, let’s see if I can make all your cheeks match color.” She reared her hand back, and a sharp smack echoed through the forest. Bede bit down on his lip, only a suppressed grunt making its way out.

“Now that’s a good sound. Did you like that, Bede?” Gloria let loose another smack, harder this time. Unable to hold back, Bede let out a moan. Gloria laughed, “Goodness sake, you’re such a masochist! I guess that would explain why you kept trying to battle me, even with your pathetic team!”

Gloria traced lazy spirals over the boy’s reddening cheeks. Moving her finger from one side to the other, she noticed him tensing at her touch. Smiling, she drew back her hand and delivered a vicious slap. Bede yelped, his arms finally buckling and sending him face-first into the dirt.

“Oh my _god_ , you’re hard, Bede!” Gloria said through a cruel giggle. Eyes starting to fill with tears, Bede attempted to pick himself up but was stopped when Gloria pushed his face back into the dirt. She mounted him backward, pushing her rapidly dampening panties into the side of his head, forcing it down into the ground. His ass now pointing towards the top of the gently swaying trees, he could feel Gloria’s soft hand around his cock. To his shame, he really was stiff in her grip.

“You really are a glutton for punishment, huh? Getting excited from being spanked by me after spanking you in a fight, could you be any more pathetic?” The champion began to slowly stroke, all fight having left the boy. After a short minute of slow strokes, Gloria let go, watching his cock twitch and pulse between Bede’s pale legs.

“Is this it?” She spaced her thumb and finger out his full length and giggled.

Gloria lifted her skirt, staring down at Bede. The rush of cool air washed away the smell that Bede had been drunkenly drowning in. “Hey, I bet I’m the only other person who’s touch this little guy. Am I right?” Bede ground his teeth and struggled but quickly gave up. Gloria dropped her skirt back over his head and laughed, “Thought so! Well then, not only did I take the last of your cash, I’m going to take your gym membership, and your first time too!”

The platinum blond squirmed and struggled. His head was swimming from the heat under Gloria’s skirt, and he could already feel a tremble building in his legs. A muffled moan was all he could manage to convey his opposition.

“Oh, you don’t like that plan? Hmm…” She continued to idly stroke Bede off, loudly pretending to ponder as she shifted more and more of her weight to sit on her toy’s head. “Well… How about ooone more chance, Bede. If you’re a real man, you should have no problem! Just don’t come! All you have to do is not come for just ten minutes and you’ll be in the clear! I won’t report your loss to the chairman, and I’ll even let you give your money back!” After a second of grinding, she once again lifted her skirt and gave the boy a sly grin. “Of course, if you lose, like I suspect you will, I’ll make sure the chairman takes away your gym leader status… Unless you do a special gym circuit challenge. You might be a shitty Pokemon trainer, but even I can’t deny you’ve a certain cute charm. I know a number of the other leaders who’d love to have their way with you.”

Bede growled through heavy pants, “And why w-would I accept that horrible offer?”

A faint buzzing noise approached his head, and Bede felt his stomach flip. It was Gloria’s Rotomphone, playing back a crystal clear image of his own ass in the air, accompanied by the erotic moans he had let loose.

“Well if you don’t want to play, I could just release this video and you’d have NO chance of ever being a gym leader again!”

Bede fought against showing any emotion besides anger. “...Fine,” he grunted after a few seconds of composure. Echoes of fine played as the Rotomphone mockingly replayed his response. The image on the screen flipped to a countdown paused at ten minutes.

Continuing to play with Bede’s cock, Gloria asked, “Are you ready to start yet?”

“Y-Yes!”

“Hmph,” Gloria pouted as hand sped up, “Is that really any way to talk to the Champion?”

Another angry sneer flashed across Bede’s face before he whimpered out a “Yes, Champion.”

The countdown on the Rotomphone began ticking down. The slight blip of relief Bede felt was promptly squashed as Gloria immediately picked up the pace. Her soft hand gently, but quickly, glided up and down his length while her left hand wrapped around to his stomach, rubbing along his flat tummy. Bede could feel a wet spot rubbing against his cheek, almost in rhythm with the sensation he felt between his own legs.

It felt very different from doing it himself. Besides it being someone else’s hand, it was also upside-down to what he would be used to – thumb and index hitting his pubic bone first, and the length of Gloria’s palm sliding along his sensitive glans with each stroke. Bede tried to focus on his breathing, gritting his teeth, anything to distract himself from the mounting pleasure at his rival’s hands. Thinking he had to at least have made it halfway, he peeped an eye open.

Gloria’s Rotomphone had parked itself right on the other side of its owner’s fluttering skirt, in front of Bede’s face. To his horror, it had been less than three minutes. He let out a moan, a mixture of disappointment and sexual pleasure.

Feeling Bede’s discomfort only spurred Gloria on. “C’mon, we’ve still got…” she paused to look at the countdown, “Seven whole minutes of fun left. You know, most guys would _kill_ to get a handjob from such a pretty girl, and here you are squirming and complaining.” She gave one of his nipples a tight pinch, causing Bede to grunt and his legs to jerk. Gloria laughed again, “Aww, was that too hard?” The sadistic trainer moved to the other side of his chest and gave an equally hard squeeze, this time giving a small twist. Gloria felt a pleasant twitch between her legs as she saw the boy’s toes curl. She took her hand off his adorable cock for a second, another sigh escaping Bede’s lips, this time in relief.

“Oh, don’t count your Torchics before they hatch.” Bede heard the sound of Gloria spitting and suddenly felt her hand back on him. The warm wetness was far more stimulation than he was expecting, and he involuntarily bucked and squirmed, crying out. He tried to shake Gloria off until another sharp smack to his ass made him stop. Unlike Gloria’s previous spanks, this one stung quite a bit and brought water to Bede’s eyes.

“Don’t you dare do that again. Accept your trial like a man,” she said, real venom in her voice.

Bede whimpered as Gloria ground her wet panties harder into his cheek. The feeling of dominance was intoxicating to her, and she could feel a fire building below her stomach. She still had almost half the time left, and she had a feeling her boy toy was close to the edge and low on willpower. The Champion licked her lips before roughly flipping Bede over. She muffled any complaints by pulling aside her nearly see-through panties and mashing her dripping slit into his face and mouth. Her legs held down his pathetically weak arms while she pinned his legs down and continued jerking him off with her sticky slick hands.

Bede was struggling to free both his arms and mouth from Gloria’s grip. He thrashed his head back and forth to escape the lewd taste and smell invading his senses. When pressing down harder into his face did not stop his squirming, she gave an exasperated sigh and lifted herself off of his mouth, trails of slick connecting them.

Gloria put a free hand around Bede’s balls, warning him, “If you don’t stop wiggling around like a Wurmple caught in its own web and lick my goddamn pussy, I swear I will crush these pathetic excuses for your manhood.” She planted herself back down and gave a small squeeze until she felt an unskilled tongue furiously lapping at her.

“My clit, you virgin,” Gloria said while Bede’s tongue hopeless licked at her folds. “Oh my god, no, no, n- YES, Arceus’ sake, just lick there you-” her lecture was cut short as her voice caught in her throat. Terrible at cunnilingus as he was, she was still so drunk on her domination of the svelte boy she was already close to climaxing anyway.

With a full two minutes left on the clock, Bede’s tongue managed to pull an orgasm out of her. It wasn’t anything to write home about, but she still took a few moments to catch her breath as it washed over her. Looking down between her plump thighs, she could see Bede’s face absolutely drenched with her slick.

“Not terrible, Bede,” she praised, sliding her face crudely across his nose and mouth, using her own juices to lube up her hand for her final assault on the boy’s small throbbing cock. Hand over hand, she slid her clenched hands up his length over and over. Bede was not prepared for this unending tunnel of stimulation, and almost as quickly as Gloria started, he knew he was finished.

Gloria was not blind to the obvious signs of Bede’s imminent orgasm: his legs and toes clenched and unclenched rhythmically, his breath became increasingly ragged, and she could feel him attempting to thrust into her hands.

“Go ahead, Bede. Come your pathetic little brains out.”

As soon as Gloria felt the boy’s warm seed in her hand, she immediately ceased her stimulation. Bede’s whimpers and moans turned to full-fledged yelps as he attempted to finish his orgasm. Gloria just pressed his arms and legs down into the dirt and laughed at his little cock jumped and pulsed as it desperately spewed its seed into nothing but air, making a mess on the ground and Bede’s smooth stomach.

Once his orgasm had ceased, Gloria had one more fiendish card up her sleeve. Her hands still slick, she grabbed Bede’s extremely sensitive cock and began mercilessly stroking up and down. Bede’s cries echoed through the forest as the over-stimulation caused him to squirm and buck against his restraints, but to no avail.

Luckily for Bede, Gloria’s Rotomphone announcing the end of the ten-minute countdown snapped her out of her sadistic trance. She sat up, wiping her hands off on her challenger’s stained pink shirt.

“That was fun. You were so close too!”

Bede could only lay on the ground, attempting to catch his breath and collect his thoughts.

“Well, I’ve decided. I think some of the other gym leaders in the circuit would love to have some time to use you as they see fit. But don’t worry, as long as you do everything we say, I’ll keep this little video under wraps, and you can continue to lose – I mean, accept challenges at your own gym.”

Bede covered his face with his sleeve, trying to wipe off some of the sticky wetness that coated it. When that proved futile, he just let his arm lay there, to hide his shameful tears welling in his eyes. The last thing he heard as Gloria walked away was the start of a phone call.

“Oh my god, Raihan, have I got the toy for you...”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Still to come: Bede's time with Bea, Melony, Raihan, and Marnie.


End file.
